The Shinobi Alliance
by XroflmaoX
Summary: Akatsuki have an army which drives the shinobi nations to create an allied shinobi force to destroy this rouge army. As a sign of good faith all the nations are sending a group of rookie prodigies to the shinobi alliance headquarters to be trained


**The Shinobi Alliance**

**AN-Hey guys this is the intro to an awesome new story that I am working on. This is my first fanfic and I hope to take this story pretty far. I am planning on novel length by the end. This is just an intro it's a little short and rough please try to overlook that and enjoy. I plan on revising all grammar and other problems soon. I also plan on updating by tomorrow or the next day.**

**SUMMARY Itachi never joins Akatsuki therefore Orchimaru never left the Akatsuki. Now they control a sound army and are preparing for war against the rest of the shinobi world. This drives the shinobi nations to create an allied shinobi force to destroy this rouge nation. Negotiations have just started but as a sign of good faith all the nations are sending a group of rookie prodigies to the shinobi alliance headquarters to be trained and become part of the new shinobi alliance. Naruto along with Aiko Uchiha survivor of the Uchiha massacre and hyuuga negi go to Kumogakure the headquarters of allied shinobi force to be trained by the allied forces.**

chapter 1 black and white

It was time, the Uchiha must fall. That was the price he had to pay. He watched them wonder around in there safe little community separate from the rest of the village. There arrogance would be there down fall. They were "better than the rest of the village" They lived in there secluded spot away from the rest of the village demanding their privacy seals be set up. The seals would be there demise they made the massacre easy by silencing the battle inside. Without the seals it would be near impossible to kill the clan without an alarm being raised. He didn't want to deal with a 100 Anbu attacking him. He had to finish this tonight then the war would be put on hold. He saw his first target the military police they would be his biggest challenge he performed a shushin to the rooftop and waited waited waited now. He dropped down from the roof quickly killing two guards. He preformed another shushin faster then lighting killing a clanmember one then another then another clansmen dropping like flies. He was surprised that the mighty Uchiha were this weak. He fought without reserve and without remorse it had to be done and he would do it. Part of him a deep evil part loved it the killing the blood the proving his power and he let that side take control as he slaughtered his clan. He was moving through the streets the military police had fallen he already killed about half the clan almost all the battle shinobi were dead. 5 uchiha stood in the street this would be fun. The first 2 came at him sharingan activated he kicked ones knee out and caught the other in the throat with a kunai Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique a huge fireball hurled at Itachi who quickly sidestepped and responed with a much greater fireball killing one of the ninja. 2 left one came straight at him while the other launched a great fire ball jutsu he teleported inside his guard and stabbed his kunai into the nins chest he looked up intime to see a great fireball slam into his side.

the anbu was shocked he had just killed one of the most powerful ninja in konoha. That was too easy he thought and then the body dispersed in crows. He felt the kunai slide into his back damn then blackness claimed him. This was to easy the great uchiha were nothing compared to his power.

"Enough" He spun around kunai in hand to see a figure in white robes. "you got what you wanted you killed all there high ranking ninja they won't be in any condition to go to war leave now."

"They all have to die the uchiha name dies with me." Itachi growled

"No its over boy"

"Your right it's over. It was over when I trapped you in my genjitsu"

"ha Kanji" the man grunted white flames erupted from the man in white shattering the genjitsu.

"What was that"

"call it a bloodline genjitsu doesn't work on me. Then I'll have to kill you in a different way. He flashed behind the man in white driving a kunai to the back man's head. The man twisted matching Itachi's speed and caught his hand. "Fast boy but no fast enough" Itachi dispersed in crows. amaterasu black flames shot at the man in white. kami no ikari he countered white flames erupting from the man's hand. Black flames met white ones creating a blast that shook the village shattering the seals surrounding the district. Itachi would have been killed if he didn't use his crow substitution. What power who was this old man. He looked up to see the man standing unscathed except for a burnt robe. "who are you?" "I am "Daisuke archtemplar"

"it cant be templars are legends they aren't real." "HA fool of course we are real we are few but the templars live." Itachi knew his time was running out the seals were broken Anbu were already on the way he wasn't a fool he knew he couldn't take more anbu and this man. The man was beyond anbu this battle was over and he lost but sadly the war had just begun.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was bored reading his icha icha. Another mission guarding this boy. Why was this so important a 24 hour anbu guard on the boy. Jinchuuriki or not could this kid really make that many enemies. "Good morning Kakashi the anbu spun kunai in hand facing the threat. A man in white was sitting on the rooftop staring at him. "Who the hell are you" Kakashi questioned. My name is not important only that I am an ally who carries a word of advice. The boy you are watching is strong but unstable he has a power that no one in Konoha can control no one can truly understand the 9 tails. Kakashi was glad his Anbu mask hid his shock. How did this man know about the 9 tails that was a s rank village secret. "how did you" "It doesn't matter but you must understand that no one can help the boy here without help he will become a tool like the soldiers of root." How did he know of root another s class secret? "What is a shinobi if not a tool? Kakashi asked. Aaaa Kakashi you should know more than anyone that rules are not always to be followed. Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." How did you" "Like I said before that's not important whats important is that you must take the boy to the allied shiobi forces there is a man there who can help Naruto control his inner beast." "How do you know all this" he asked but then the man was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was daydreaming about being Hokage when the 2 nins approached so he didn't notice them. It wasn't until one of them tapped him on the shoulder that he woke up from his stupor. "Hmm what ya want." "Are you u uzumaki naruto?" "Ya whats it to ya" the nin pulled out a kunai and charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped back shock clear on his face barely avoiding a kunai to the chest. The nin charged again and then it was over. Coming from nowhere a man in jonin cloths and a wolf anbu mask caught the nins hands and slammed a uppercut into the nins jaw sending him flying the other nin charged. Fool Kakashi grabbed the man's arm and caught the man with a leg sweep sending him crashing the ground. Then Kakashi followed up with a kick to the face incapacitating the man. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT… WHO ARE YOU." Naruto yelled "yo I'm an Anbu under orders from the Hokage to protect you. He'll want to hear my report you need to come with me we don't want another fool trying something stupid.<p>

**AN- Thanks for reading I would love any feedback you have this is just a intro. Next chapter A New Team**


End file.
